The invention relates to a method of rolling strip-shaped rolling stock, particularly metal strip, wherein the metal strip initially travels through a pickling line and then between two reversing reels through a reversing rolling mill, and wherein the end of a metal strip is welded to the beginning of the next following metal strip before the pickling line and, prior to reeling the finished rolled metal strip, a separation of the metal strips welded to each other takes place.
Metal strip, pickling plants and rolling mills are available as individual plants which are standing on their own, or as coupled plants.
Coupled plants are generally equipped with at least three roll stands, so that the maximum decrease of the rolling stock is limited. In this connection the investment costs are very high and will be economical only with high production quantities.
In order to realize the decrease of rolled strip to finished thickness the coils are, in the case of individual stands, rolled several times in a reversing operation.
In continuous rolling trains the strip beginning of the next coil is welded to the end of the strip and, thus, threading in of the respectively next coil is unnecessary.
Individual pickling lines usually have one or two reels with coil carriage and coil receiving locations, as well as reversing plants and an uncoiling station with coil carriage and coil receiving locations.
A method and a plant for rolling strip-shaped rolling stock is known from EP 170 1808 B1, with a reversing rolling mill and with reels arranged in front and after for coiling the metal strip and an upstream pickling line and a welding machine arranged in front of the pickling line, for welding strip end and strip beginning together.